voltronfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Invasion im Schloss der Löwen
"Invasion im Schloss der Löwen" (Fall of the Castle of Lions) ist die vierte Folge der ersten Staffel der Serie Voltron- Legendäre Verteidiger. Inhalt Nach dem erneuten Sieg gegen Zarkon präsentieren die Arusianer ein Schauspiel im Schloss der Löwen, woraufhin Allura ihnen einen Kommunikator überreicht und den Planet Aros als ersten der Voltron Allianz bezeichnet. Die Paladine trinken derweil 'Nunvil' und unterhalten sich, Shiro wird das jedoch zuviel, er hält es für keine gute Idee jeden einfach ins Schloss zulassen, weswegen er vorsichtshalber einen Sicherheitscheck macht. Währendessen erfährt Allura von den Mäusen, das Pidge ein Mädchen ist und versucht darauf hin mit ihr zu reden. Statt sich ihr gegen über zu öffnen, erzählt Pidge ihr jedoch von ihrem Vorhaben das Team zu verlassen, wovon Allura nicht begeistert ist. Pidge behaart jedoch darauf und geht zu Shiro. In dieser Zeit gelingt es Haxus, den Signatur-Code von Rover zu klonen und ihn auf seine Bomben-Drohnen zu übertragen, sodass diese ungesehen ins Schloss gelangen. Jedoch haben die Paladine noch andere Probleme: Pidge will mit einer Kapsel ihre Familie finden, da sie den ungefähren Standort erfahren hat. Keith ist jedoch streng dagegen, da das Universum seiner Meinung nach mehr wiegt, als zwei Leben, trotzdem lassen sie Pidge ziehen. Währendessen schleicht sich die Bomben-Drohne ins Cockpit ein und sprengt dort den Balmera-Kristall. Bei der Explosion wird Lance schwer verwundet, der zuvor Coran zur Seite stieß. Gleichzeitig wird das arusianische Dorf angegriffen, doch da das Schloss keine Energie mehr hat (da der Kristall als Energiequelle dient) kommen sie nicht an ihre Löwen, die im Dock verschlossen sind. Mit dem Raumschiff, dass Pidge für ihre Reise aufgeladen hat, fliegen Coran und Hunk nach Balmera um nach einem neuen Kristall zu suchen. Allura und Keith machen sich in dieser Zeit auf den Weg zum Dorf, während Shiro sich um Lance kümmert und das Schloss bewacht, was auch nötig ist, denn Sendaks Truppe marschieren ein. Nach einem erbitterten Kampf zwischen Sendak und Shiro, wird letzter schließlich Gefangen genommen. In der zwischen Zeit kommen Allura und Keith am Dorf an, wo sie bemerken, dass sie ausgetrickst wurden und Sendak sie nur trennen wollte um die Schloss-Verteidigung auszuschalten. Bevor sie jedoch zurück zum Schloss gelangen können, hat Sendak bereits das Schloss eingenommen und sperrt sich mit Hilfe der Partikelschranke aus. Pidge ist nun der letzte Paladin im Schloss und versucht nach Alluras Anleitungen die wichtigsten Turbinen der Energiekammer im Kontrollpunkt der Kommandoeinheit abzukoppeln. Gleichzeitig erreichen Coran und Hunk den Balmera, wo sie feststellen müssen, das die Galra ihn in eine Bergbau-Kolonie verwandelt haben. Von diesen werden sie auch entdeckt, weshalb Coran ein riskantes Ausweichmanöver startet, dass am Boden einer Mine endet. Am Kontrollpunkt der Kommandoeinheit angekommen, verliert Pidge die Verbindung zu Allura und durchtrennt daher alle Leitungen der Turbinen mit ihrem Bayard, was funktioniert, aber auch Sendak auf sie aufmerksam macht... Charaktere * Keith Kogane * Lance McClain * Pidge Gunderson * Hunk Garret * Allura * Coran * Die Mäuse * Rover * Sendak * Zarkon * Haxus Zitate Trivia Galerie Kategorie:1.Staffel